Mud
Mud is a quicksand type in the MFQM. Description Mud is a naturally occurring block in swamps and in Slurry Pits. As of v1.0.8 of the mod, it can spawn in four different variants: Regular, Thinnish, Deep, and Bottomless. Generation Mud will naturally generate in the Swamp biomes and in Slurry Pits in vanilla. Mud will naturally generate in the Swamp, Quagmire, Wasteland, Fen, and Bog biomes with the Biomes O' Plenty Mod. Obtaining Obtaining mud is as simple as approaching it and digging it up. With a shovel the process is much faster. With Biomes O' Plenty installed, you will obtain 4 Mud balls instead. Crafting Regular Mud can be crafted using 5 Dirt and 4 Bucket Of Water. Thinnish mud can be crafted using 4 blocks of Mud and 1 Bucket Of Water. Deep mud can be crafted using 4 blocks of Thinnish mud and 1 Bucket Of Water, and with same pattern up to Bottomless mud. (Only applies if Biomes O' Plenty is installed) One can craft Mud by simple putting 4 Mud balls in a 2x2 square. Effects Mud When walking through mud, the player will sink in ankle deep while slowing down a noticeable amount and would be unable to jump as high, if the player has the Wading Boots equipped, they will walk at full speed. Thinnish mud The player sink in about knee deep and slows movement down drastically and stops the player from jumping. Deep mud The player sink in waist deep and slows down the player much more than Thinnish mud. Bottomless mud As the name implies is bottomless and hence does not have a limit to how deep the player could sink. Despite this however, the player will sink up to chest height and is more or less stuck in place unless he/she taps the jump button to try and free themselves. Mud Tentacles Main Article: Tentacles As of update v1.0.8.8 (Beta), there is a extremely rare chance Mud Tentacles could spawn in Bottomless mud. Similar to the Tentacles from the Swallowing Flesh, they will grab onto the player and actively drag them below the surface of the mud. If one reacts fast enough, the player can break the grip of the tentacles with a grappling hook or just simply flying in creative mode. But if they react too late or wait for the tentacles to drag the player roughly waist deep, escape is nearly impossible as even flying in creative mode (or with mods) cannot escape the strong grip and pull of the tentacles. Trivia *There is no known way to tell what type of mud one is walking on while in Survival. But while in Creative mode, there is a way: #Press F3 and H at the same time #Click the mud using the scroll wheel (middle mouse button), if done correctly, the mud block will appear in your toolbar, example: Mud (#0609/0). *Wading Boots will allow the player to walk at full speed while in mud while slowing down the sink rate while in the other types of mud. *It is unknown why is there mud in the Nether in Slurry pits, though since Slurry becomes mud upon contacting lava it could be assumed there used to be lava nearby. Category:Blocks Category:Quicksand Type